The subject invention relates to sign holding devices in general, and to one such device with characteristic portability and non-invasive installation capability, in particular.
The use of signs with various indicia thereon is a well-known means of communication of information to the general public. In real estate, for example, it is common to use signs for purposes of communicating that a property is for sale or rent. Typically, such signs will be suspended from or fixedly mounted to frame members which are implanted into the ground of the property. Often times, however, there is no ground available for this purpose. Particularly in urban settings where only sidewalks exist between street curbs and the building itself, conventional means of fixing signs to the property are impossible or impractical. In such situations, it is common for realtors to place their signs within the interior of windows such that they are coplanar with the glass of the window and visible from passers by. This practice has a significant shortcoming, namely that signs cannot be mounted perpendicular to the face of the building front and therefore cannot be as readily viewed from passing motorists and pedestrians.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the subject invention to provide a sign holding apparatus which may be readily and easily installed within window frames of dwellings without the use of tools.
It is another primary object of the invention to provide a sign holding apparatus which may be passively and removably installed within window frames of dwellings without the need for invasive securing means such as screws and the like.
It is a further primary object of the subject invention to provide a portable sign holding device capable of supporting signs when installed without damage to the surrounding window frames and which is further capable of resisting undesired movement which may otherwise be caused by the weight of the sign, gravitational forces and/or the wind.
It is another primary object of the present invention to provide a sign holding apparatus capable of both longitudinal and vertical adjustment such that the device may be installed in windows of various sizes.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a sign holding apparatus which, when installed, displays signs in perpendicular relationship to the face of the dwelling such that indicia on the signs may be more readily viewed by persons approaching the building from either side.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a sign holding apparatus which is lightweight and collapsible to facilitate transport and storage thereof.
Other important characteristics of the subject invention are that it is inexpensive and simple to manufacture from readily available parts, and is fabricated of materials which are weather resistant and require little maintenance.
These together with other objects and advantages of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the following summary, drawings and detailed description of the invention.
The subject invention accomplishes the above recited objects through the provision of a portable sign holding apparatus generally comprising a central housing unit which includes horizontal mounting means for engaging the interior of window jambs, vertical mounting means for engaging the window sill and sash, and sign support means capable of suspending a sign in perpendicular relationship to the face of a building. In use, the horizontal and vertical mounting means engage the surfaces of windows of different sizes though telescopic adjustability and further prevent lateral and vertical movement of the apparatus, respectively, within the window frame.
The subject sign holding device is predominantly used in association with single and double-hung type windows whereby the horizontal mounting means portion of the central housing lays situate underneath the lower window which is opened slightly to accommodate its presence. Once the horizontal mounting means are set to engage the window jams, the lower window is lowered on top of the mounting means such that the weight of the window will assist in preventing movement of the cantilevered sign support means. A bracket is disposed diagonally between the sign support means and the face of the building to further encourage stability of the device. Movement is still further prevented through the vertical mounting means which are adapted to forcibly engage the bottom surface of the upper window such that the central housing unit is further biased against the window sill. In combination, the bracket, and vertical and horizontal mounting means provide a highly stable sign suspension device which may be quickly and easily installed and removed.
Other features of the subject sign support apparatus include a plurality of sign retention means which may be positioned at an infinite number of locations along the length of the sign support means to accommodate signs of various size. An optional electric receptacle may also be housed within the subject invention to receive plugs from lighting fixtures which may also be mounted to the sign support means to illuminate the sign suspended therefrom.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.